


"Don't lie to me ever again."

by until_your_breathing_stops_forever



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angry Frank, Angry Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Choking, F/M, Fingering, Hair Pulling, Hickeys, Kinky, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, Rough fucking, Sir Kink, Vibrators, dom frank, fluff at the end, pussy eating, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/until_your_breathing_stops_forever/pseuds/until_your_breathing_stops_forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank hears Y/N talking about their sex life with her best friend and he isn't pleased about what he hears at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Don't lie to me ever again."

My best friend was quizzing me on Frank yet again. "Is he good in bed? Tell me Y/N!" She squealed excitedly. "Yeah..." I say to her and her smile drops. "What is it? What is wrong?" She demanded. "It's just, a bit... boring recently. Do not tell him this but the other night I faked an orgasm." I confessed and she gasped. "No way Y/N. Frank the sex God might not be as good as everyone says." Her phone rings and she answers it frantically and races out of my door, just shouting goodbye.

*Frank's POV*

I heard Y/N and her friend talking again and I waited outside slightly as I heard them talking about our sex life. "It's just, a bit... boring recently. Do not tell him this but the other night I faked an orgasm." That's when I nearly lost it. Am I not good enough for her? I feel anger rising up inside of me and something tells me that Y/N is in for a rough night.

*Y/N POV*

I walk out of the living room only to be pushed against the wall by Frank. "What the - Frank!" I shout at him and he covers my mouth. "So I heard you have been faking orgasms recently. Not anymore. Also - and I quote - it's boring? I'm going to prove you so wrong." I already feel wetness building up in my underwear, I love hearing Frank dirty talk. He pulls me upstairs and practically throws me onto the bed. He proceeds to climb on top of me and gets rid of my clothes, leaving me naked. "Frank aren't you getting naked?" I question. "Firstly it is Sir to you, and second you will wait, I do as I please." He commands. Frank kisses me roughly, touching me all over. He then kisses down my neck finding my sweet spot. I moan as he finds it and I feel his smirk. He sucks a bright purple hickey onto the spot and climbs off me and pulls out a bag. My eyes widen and he chuckles. "Don't worry princess."

He pulls out handcuffs and cuffs me to the bed post. I am vulnerable to him and we both love it like this. "Safe word baby girl?" I smile and say "Jersey," with confidence. He ducks down and kisses down my navel, running his hands along my inner thighs. "This wet already? Such a slut and all for me." He says grinning. "Yes sir all for you," I moan as he blows cool air onto my clit. He licks a long stripe along my folds and flicked his tongue quickly against my nub of nerves, making my hips buck up. His strong hands hold me down as he continues to eat me out. I am relishing in this feeling, I am making loud pornographic moans and I feel a thick finger enter me. "Siiiirrrrr...." I roll out my 'r' in pleasure. Frank fingers me roughly and uses his spare hand to squeeze my nipples. He slides another finger in and continues licking at my clit, causing me intense bliss as I feel an orgasm nearing. "Sir... I'm gonna... Cum!" I nearly shout. He lazily grins and simply says, "Beg for it whore." I whimper. "Please sir, I need to cum, I am so close please Sir, please, you are so fucking good at this, I already need to cum." I beg pitifully in hopes of an orgasm. "Sure thing doll. Cum for me." His New Jersey accent drawls out. "Thank you so much sir!" I blurt out before I cum around his fingers, his mouth still attached to my clitoris. I am breathing heavily as he licks up the remains of my sweet orgasm. "You taste so good baby girl."

I smile and he kisses me quickly before grabbing something off the bedside table. He covers my eyes momentarily before I feel something large and smooth enter me. Frank uncovers my eyes and I see a blue vibrator inside me, the slight tip just showing. "Colour baby?" For all Frank is a dominant angry man, he is really caring when we are doing BDSM in case he goes too far. "Green sir." He smiles and turns to vibrator on to its lowest setting, instantly making me moan. He slides it slowly in and out before leaving it there so he can angrily suck hickeys onto my neck, mumble dirty talk to me and rub my clit. "Who is my little fucking slut huh? Little whore, taking a large vibe like its no problem. Who do you belong to slut?" His dominating voice books. "Me, sir, I am your little fucking whore!" I scream as he turns it up higher. "That's what I though bitch. You are just my little fuck toy aren't you? Good for sex." I whimper and nod as he leaves yet more hickeys on my breasts. He turns the vibrator up full blast and my legs are now shaking from sheer pleasure. "Sir, oh my god!" I shout and he is kissing me roughly and pressing on the vibrator to hit my g spot. "Can I please cum Sir please!" I yell at a smirking Frank. "Two orgasms already? Being a bit greedy but okay you can cum again." 

I come again but Frank doesn't take the vibrator out and leaves it on. "Sir no, too sensitive." I mumble. "Do you want to safe word? If not we keep going," he says to me. "No keep going." I tell him and he kisses me before pulling shirt off which I forgot he was still clothed. He takes the belt off his jeans and strips to his boxers, whilst I moan loudly from the intense vibrations. I won't last very long because of the intensity and the two previous orgasms. My body is shaking and Frank kisses me and lightly fondles my tits. "So fucking beautiful." He breathes. After a few minutes I feel the yet another uprising orgasm and shout at Frank. "Sir I begging you please let me cum!" He nods and I came the hardest I have so far tonight and Frank turns it off and takes the vibrator out and licks it clean. "So sweet baby." His grin is as clear as his raging hard on.

"Baby Girl, you are going to have one more orgasm for me okay, and I am going to fuck you like the slut you are." He growls the last part, kicks his boxers off and pounced on me. He rubs his cock a couple of times, the pre cum clear, and slowly slides into me. I moan and he tangles his hand in my hair. One thing about Frank is he loves hair pulling and choking and I love it too, which makes us both happy. He tugs slightly at my hair as he moves his hips faster and deeper. "Sir oh my god!" I breath and he grabs my ass. "All mine. Fucking beautiful little whore with a perfect tight little cunt. You are never faking ever again or this will happen but more orgasms will be added." He muttered. "Yes sir." I say as a way of showing my understanding of his previous statement knowing the likelihood of it. He continues fucking me fast, rough and deep, pulling at my hair often. His free hand travels up to my neck and he lightly chokes me. "Fucking like it when I choke you huh? Like me dominating you and owning you like the bitch you are?" I breath out a "Yes sir." Which makes him happy. I can tell Frank won't last very long but neither will I. "Sir please may I cum!" I half shout. "Go for it baby girl. Cum for me." I cum around his cock and it is an intense orgasm. Frank follows soon after and slides out and unhandcuffs me, kissing me softly. 

"Have you learnt your lesson baby? Never fake an orgasm ever again. Just tell me something I can do that will make you cum and I will do it. I love you." He tells me and hugs me, pulling me under the bedsheets still naked. "Yes Frank, I understand. I love you too. Thank you for tonight." I smile and kiss his nose before cuddling into him. "No problem baby girl, thank you as well." He kisses my forehead and we both fall asleep, still in bliss from our amazing sex.


End file.
